Unconventional Love
by GingerFate
Summary: Junk Slash! Punk and Jeff meet for the first time and sparks fly. But sometimes sparks can start a fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one depicted in this story sadly enough. This will be a multi-chapter story and although I don't know how many chapters I will try to get them out reasonably but I am in college and that work will always come first. Enjoy this Junk fanfic guys. **

**Written by XxWonderCakeXx only one half of GingerFate.**

CM Punk was sitting backstage with his tag team partner Colt Cabana getting ready for their match against Christopher Daniels and Xavier. Frankly he was getting tired of this whole 'Prophecy' group and he couldn't wait to get his hands on them again. When their music started playing Punk did one last stretch before heading out between the curtains.

A good ten minutes later they reemerged through the curtain after a grueling match. The first thing he did was grab a celebratory Pepsi before heading back to the locker room area only to be stopped by Bryan Danielson calling his name. Turning around he saw the shorter man standing next to a man with short but still shaggy, light blue and blonde hair much like his own. Well that was interesting. He heard someone say something to him but he was too entranced by this mysterious man to know who said what. Eventually he heard what was being said.

"Punk, this is my friend Jeff. He works for Vince in the WWF." Oh so that's where he had seen him before. Punk was known to watch the other company's television show every once and a while and he knew this man looked familiar. Still though as many times as he had seen him on TV he was still smitten by this guy. There was just something about him. But he wasn't gay so why was he even thinking about things like this? He never really nixed the idea of being with a man though either. To him it was about the person not the gender of the person.

Jeff was standing backstage at a ROH event for probably the first time in his life. He had heard about the little independent company when he ran into someone in the back of a Smackdown house show. Apparently he was trying to get into the WWF but Vince didn't find him 'appealing´ enough for the attitude era they were doing. Bryan Danielson was the person he had met and for some reason the two very opposite personalities struck up a friendship. Ever since then Bryan had been trying to get Jed to come to a Ring of Honor event and eventually he got the time off was able to go. And it wasn't that bad they had some pretty good talented wrestlers. Right now he was congratulating his friend on his victory when Bryan started calling someone over. That someone happened to be a real sexy tattooed blonde whose name was apparently CM Punk. He quickly looked the man up and down in an obvious appreciation. Danielson softly laughed at him but didn't say anything else about it. Jeff never hid his sexuality and he wasn't about to start now. After being introduced he noticed that Punk was looking at him in what he could only explain as a beguiled way.

"See something you like?" Jeff asked in his southern accented voice.

Punk wasn't expecting that voice to come out of that body for some reason and the question surprised him.

"Do you stencil your beard?" It was the only thing he could think of to say on the spot. _Really? Nice Punk. _Jeff laughed, not at him per say just the question. Which didn't necessarily bug Punk. He felt someone hit his arm and looked only to see Colt staring at him as if saying 'what the fuck man?'

"Sorry sometimes my friend speaks before he thinks." Colt apologized for him. The blonde and blue haired man just smiled at them.

"That's okay. It's cute." He was obviously hitting on him but no one was saying anything about it so he didn't either. He didn't really know what to say actually, so instead of saying anything he just walked away. Cabana easily caught up with him and pulled at his arm to stop him.

"Okay what's wrong with you? You're acting all weird." His friend asked only getting a shrug from Punk. He tried to pull away but his friend wouldn't let him.

"Look nothing's wrong with me I'm just tired from the match." He finally pulled free from the grip Colt had on his arm and walked into the showers. He turned the water on as hot as it would go, peeled off his ring gear and stepped under the hot spray. Ignoring the sounds of everything else around him, he got lost in his own mind. Why had he acted like that? No one had ever gotten to him like that. Sure there were girls he had been too shy to ever talk to but he had never made a complete fool out of himself like he did with Jeff. The worst thing was what Jeff had said after Colt apologized. He had hit on Punk. Jeff Hardy, one of the biggest stars of professional wrestling was gay? That was a huge surprise to him. Yet as much as it surprised him it kind of made sense. He had always thought Jeff was unique in his own way and he obviously followed the beat of his own drum. He was unconventional in so many ways so why not in his life outside the ring as well? If he was honest with himself something drew Punk towards who he knew was the older man. Something he couldn't deny.

"He's usually not like that, Jeff." Bryan told him for the tenth time while he was packing his things so they could leave. Jeff had told Bryan that while he was waiting to leave Charlotte that he could just crash with him at his place so he didn't have to pay to stay at a hotel. He knew that the Indies didn't pay very well and the wrestlers were always trying to save a few bucks wherever they could.

"It's probably my fault. I came on a little too strong." He knew he shouldn't have asked Punk if he liked what he saw when he was staring at Jeff but he couldn't help it. Plus he did t know the situation of the man's sexuality. For all he knew he was checking him out, actually it was very possible that he had. That whole stencil bit though was just so damn adorable. The younger man was just so obviously embarrassed he had been caught and blurted the first thing he could think of. Funny thing was it wasn't the first time he had ever been asked that question. A few guys back in the WWF locker room asked the same thing when they first saw it. Jeff just like to be creative whenever he could and one day when he was shaving he had an idea and ran with it.

"No I just think he wasn't expecting you to be like you are is all." Danielson was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't really working. He still felt bad for putting Punk in that awkward position and wished he wouldn't have said something so bold and sassy but he couldn't help it. It's just who he was.

As he and Bryan were starting to leave a wet haired CM Punk stopped Jeff. He took a visible breath before speaking.

"Tomorrow night I want to take you to dinner. Probably around seven I'm staying at the Motel 6 here in town, I can just meet you there. Don't' be late." Then he just left. Well okay then. Bryan looked after the self proclaimed 'Second City Saint' in amazement then back to Jeff.

"I guess you don't have to feel bad for hitting on him earlier." He huffed out in awe.

"I guess not." Jeff breathed.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's kinda new for me to put both characters point of views in one story but it was something I wanted to do so you got both sides of the story. Any reviews are welcome and wanted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I own no one. This is a Junk fan pic, meaning CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. It is a SLASH! Fair warning, although it probably won't show up in this chapter. **

Jeff was rummaging through his closet when he heard someone enter his room, turning he saw Bryan.

"Good I need your help. He didn't say where we were going so I don't know what to wear. What do you think?" He asked his friend holding up a black button up in one hand and a light grayish-purple vneck. Danielson looked at him before laughing and shaking his head.

"Do I look like the sort of person you should ask for fashion advice?" He did have a point. The smaller man mostly wore flannel and jeans. Blowing out a breath he just settled on the vneck and a pair of jeans that didn't have paint on them which was easier said than done. Jeff wasn't known for being careful in what he wore when he painted. Whenever the mood hit him he would just go and paint splattered jeans he was sporting into a nicer pair, dark blue without any holes or paint marring them then slipped the shirt he had chosen on over his head.

"So what's his real name?" Jeff asked while going back out into his bedroom. Surely CM Punk was just a stage name, not that he disliked it or anything.

"It's Phil… Phil Brooks. But don't call him that he doesn't really like it." Bryan was now playing with some ball he had found while The Charismatic Enigma was shuffling about the room finishing getting ready.

"Okay are there any other dislikes I should know about?" Jeff pulled his hair into a messy bun while asking this question. He didn't want to do something that would offend his date tonight.

"Um… he doesn't like coke products and he's straight-edge meaning he doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs. Really I'm not the best person to ask, I don't know him all that well. We've hung out a few times with other guys but I never really gotten into an in depth conversation with him." Jeff understood that, after almost ten years in the business he only knew a handful of the guys on the roster on a personal basis. The whole straight-edge thing kind of shocked him though, he didn't really peg Punk as one of those guys. Would he get offended if Jeff had a drink with dinner tonight? Thinking it over he thought he just better not that way he wouldn't have to find out the answer to that question. Looking at the clock he realized that if he didn't get going now then he might be late. Sliding on his Converse that he just bought, again because of the whole paint covered things, he told Bryan to just make himself at home and he'd be back later before grabbing the keys to his corvette and heading out the door.

Punk was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. Why was he so damn nervous?! He had made up his mind in the shower last night that he wasn't going to let this get to him. He was going to go on this date and be the calm, cool and dominating presence he always was when it came to dating.

"Dude chill out. Everything going to be fine, it's just like every other date you've ever had except well this time it's a guy." Colt had been watching him for the past hour but this is the first time he had said anything about his behavior. Punk stopped pacing and turned to face his friend.

"I don't even know if he agreed. I just told him then left. What if he doesn't show up?" Which was getting more likely by the second. It was almost seven and there was no sign of Jeff Hardy. Sure he hadn't told him which room he was in but Punk had the curtains open and last night he had seen what type of car Jeff drove so since his room was facing the only way to get into the parking lot he knew he'd see him.

"Don't' worry he's coming." Cabana said confidently and when asked how he knew he just replied that no one hits on someone if they aren't interested. Well he had a point. Just as he looked back out the window he saw the same black Corvette from last night pull in. It stopped in front or the lobby and he watched as Jeff exited the car. He was dressed much better than Punk who wore a Ramones shirt and a pair of jeans that had holes in both knees.

"See told you. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going out with him." Colt stood from his spot on the bed and pushed Punk towards the door. Turning back to glare at his friend he took a deep breath and opened it, just as Jeff was about to open the glass door leading into the small lobby Punk called out to him.

"Hey Jeff." The blonde and blue haired man turned his head and smiled walking towards the 'second city saint' who couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hi." There it was. That southern drawl that for some reason turned Punk on so much.

"Sorry I guess I forgot to tell you which room last night." He apologized to which Jeff told him it was okay.

"We should probably get going huh?" Punk nervously chuckled only to gain another one of those breathtaking smiles from his date. He opened the driver's side door for Jeff who tossed him the keys from where he was standing on the passenger's side.

"You can drive." He told a stunned Punk while getting into the car. There was no way this was happening. A person didn't just hand the keys to their car, much less a Corvette to a complete stranger and trust them to drive it. Bending door he peeked his head in the door.

"I can't drive this." He told Jeff who only looked at him in amusement.

"What don't have a driver's license?" The older man asked.

"No it's not that it's just.."

"Good then you can drive it. Don't be scared it may have a lot of power but it won't bite." Sighing in defeat Punk got in and turned the car over, smiling at the sound of the engine.

"It suits you, ya know." Jeff told him as he started driving down the main road.

"What does?"

"The car." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but he was telling the truth. Punk looked damn good behind the wheel. The slightly younger male didn't have a reply to that so Jeff decided to move the conversation.

"So where are we going?" he asked stealing a glance at punk before looking out his window. Even though he wasn't in the most high class clothes, Punk made what he wore look sexy. Jeff was pretty sure he could make a damn trash bag look sexy. He hadn't realized he was staring until he heard a sort of uncomfortable noise escape Punk. Jeff only rolled his eyes though.

"What no one's ever stared at you?" Phil only shook his head.

"Well that's a surprise." Jeff only mumbled it so he wasn't sure if his date had heard him but by the slight smirk on his face he had. Good. At least now he knew for sure that Jeff found him attractive, not that he had tried to hide it anyway.

"So are you going to answer my question?" The Rainbow Haired Warrior wasn't normally the type of person to ruin a surprise but he needed some sort of conversation starter. Punk was only talking when engaged and even then he only stuck to the bare minimum. It was actually starting to annoy Jeff even though he tried not to show it. No need to chase this one off on the first date.

"Would you kill me if I'm not sure?" Ooh spur of the moment thing, Jeff loved living in the moment. He smiled and shook his head gaining what sounded like a sigh of relief from Punk.

"Good because I really have no clue. It was so late last night when got back that I didn't really check out the town or anything. You wouldn't happen to know any place that has anything vegetarian on the menu would you?" He was a vegetarian? Well that would be a new one for Jeff. Oddly enough though he did know one place that would for sure have just what Punk wanted. It wasn't exactly where he thought they would be going on a date but it actually didn't bug Jeff at all.

"Yeah I know one place that has a few things you'd might eat. You're gonna want to take the next left though."

Punk followed his directions to the t and arrived at a little place called Zizi's Awesome Vegan to go. It was a little restaurant in a strip mall. Looking over to the man he was taking on a date he silently sighed. This wasn't really the sort of place someone usually goes on a first date. In fact it looked like a place some college students came to eat lunch between classes a lot. Jeff reached over and turned the engine off after Punk just sat there leaving the car in idle.

"I'm sorry. I know this probably isn't what you expected. I'm not really good at this sort of thing." Punk didn't move to face Jeff. He sat still, his hands still on the wheel. Out of his peripheral he saw Jeff turn towards him as much as he could in the small car.

"Do you think I agreed to go out with you because I thought you were taking me to some fancy five star restaurant? I'm a very simple guy, Punk, I don't need a lot of stuff to make me happy. I agreed to go out with you because you're…. unique." Punk looked at him in what could only be explained as confusion. Him, unique? Jeff must have noticed because he further elaborated while reaching out to take the 'second city saint's' hand.

"You know how many guys, who had no prior inkling that they might like the same gender, just walk up to another man and ask them out? Probably none. Yet you did just that. You felt some, what attraction to me, and went with it. You followed your gut even though you had no idea what you were doing. I thought it was cute when you must blurted something stupid out because you were caught staring at me. And it took a lot of guts to just ask me out like that. Hell I am gay and I don't just walk up to someone and ask them out like you did me." Punk smirked at Jeff's last comment. He was probably only trying to make him feel better about the whole thing and oddly enough it worked.

"I suppose we should go in huh? How do you know about this place anyway, you a vegan?" Jeff seemed amused at his question as they walked inside and sat down at a table.

"No I'm not but every once and a while I get on a healthy binge and I've been here a couple of times. Even drug Matt down here once he only complained the whole time though, kept asking the waitress where the meat was." Jeff laughed at the memory and Punk couldn't help but to join him.

"So do I get to know anything an out you or are you one of those 'there's nothing to know' type of guys?" It was asked after the waitress came back with their drinks, took their order than left again. He thought about it for a while because he really was one of those guys. Not because he just didn't want to tell anyone but because his life wasn't all that interesting.

"There isn't really much to tell though. I just guy from Chicago that wants nothing more than to wrestle." He said it with a shrug of his shoulders than took a drink of his Pepsi, receiving a 'really' look from the man across the table.

"Everyone has a story. I'm not telling you that you need to spill it to me tonight but give me something more than that. Real name, maybe. Favorite hobbies, show… anything." Punk blew out a breath looking into eyes that were only a few shades lighter than his own olive green ones. No one had ever really been that interested in him to ask his favorite anything.

"Alright my real name is Phillip… but please, don't call me that. I'm sort of a huge… nerd I guess. I have a collection of comic books that I've probably read a hundred times over and I'm not really home much to watch TV and even if I was improbably couldn't afford cable anyway. I'm a huge fan of ink. I actually thought about becoming a tattoo artist if wrestling didn't work out, problem is I can't really draw. What about you?" He really did go through the short list of his favorite things and wanted to know about Jeff.

He really knew how to turn the conversation around to get the topic off him. It was a start though and Jeff would take what he could get. Jeff ran a hand through his recently cut hair before answering Punks question.

"Mmm let's see….I don't really watch television either, too busy. Um, I'm big into music and art. When I actually get a break and just get to be at home I tend to just lock myself in my house and either paint or make alumanummies. I know it sounds silly but its calming to me. Sort of like my escape from reality. I motocross on occasion, even built my own track in my backyard. Good thing about living in the country, I guess." He didn't say anything about his career because it was common knowledge. If anyone wanted to know anything about him all they had to do was google his name. Sometimes he wished he wasn't 'famous'. It was called a private life for a reason. By some huge miracle though no one besides a few friends and his family knew he was gay, and to be honest he'd prefer to keep it that way. He didn't need any critics or haters ruining his life. Jeff was spared having to reveal any more about himself when the waitress came with their food. That didn't stop punk though, who asked another question after swallowing his first bite of food.

"What the hell is an alumanummie?" Jeff couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. Of course that's what he would get out of that whole thing.

"Well I make them out of like old milk jugs or other things around the house then I cover them in tin foil. Their like sculptures." He said before taking another bite.

"I'd like to see those some time." It was said in such a nonchalant way that Jeff though he hadn't heard him correctly. In fact he a sure he had heard him wrong until Punk spoke again.

"I mean if that's okay." Jeff just nodded as an answer. No one had really asked to see anything he did, well, except for Matt and even then he was only being nice. Jeff just continued eating leaving only an awkward silence which Punk soon filled.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" Jeff smiled lightly into his sandwich, Punk really didn't plan anything out for them tonight did he? This was definitely the most interesting date he'd ever been on, at least it was the most spontaneous. Shrugging, because he really didn't care what they did, he finished his food and looked up at Punk through his lashes.

Well that didn't get them very far. Of course if Punk had planned this out a little better he wouldn't have had to ask Jeff what he wanted to do. He thought about it a little bit then taking the last bite of his veggie burger he had it. There had been a movie he had been wanting to see but hadn't had the time really.

"Well we can watch a movie. Spiderman just came out." He was actually surprised when Jeff agreed. Punk paid for their food, even though Jeff had told him he had no problem paying, and they headed to the theater.

"Oh here's your keys." He tried handing them back, thinking that maybe it was just a onetime thing. Jeff just shook his head telling him that he could continue driving.

"I don't know where I'm going though."

"Good thing I'm here." Came Jeff's smart ass reply before he smiled and got in on the passenger's side again. No one ever really talked to him like that but it was actually kind of nice to have someone on his level of witty and sarcastic remarks. Colt who was his longtime friend didn't even talk to him like that. Smiling to himself he got in the car again and followed Jeff's directions once more.

When he got out of the car he heard Jeff just burst out laughing. Confused he turned around only to see Jeff still by the car leaning up against the back.

"What?" He asked just as Jeff started to calm down a bit. Jeff shook his head furiously obviously trying his hardest to keep his laughter in check.

"Nothing it just… you look shady enough to have stolen this car is all." Punk looked back at the black Corvette, at Jeff, down at himself, then back to Jeff.

"You look pretty fuckin shady yourself. If anything it looks like _we_ stole this damn car." He wasn't mad or anything because he had to admit it was pretty funny but he and Jeff weren't really that different in their styles. In fact he was pretty sure that Jeff might have the same shirt he was wearing in his fucking closet. When Punk said that Jeff looked down at himself which started another round of laughter, this time with Punk joining him.

"Let's just go watch this damn movie." Punk said still kind of smiling from their laughing fit. Without realizing it he just grabbed Jeff's hand and walked up to the window. When they got there and he told the woman behind the window what they wanted she just stared. Not at him though, no she was staring at Jeff, almost in awe.

"You're…you're Jeff hardy. Ohmygod! I can't believe Jeff hardy is at my window!" She squealed and jumped up and down like a school girl who just won homecoming. He could tell Jeff was getting a little uncomfortable, which he thought was weird. Jeff was famous, didn't he like all the attention he got? Before they ended up getting their tickets Jeff had to sign something for the girl and when he did Punk just watched him, with his head tilted to the side a bit.

"What the fuck is that? That is in no way a j, I mean I kind of see the h. Is this what they teach you in school in North Carolina?" He couldn't help it, his mouth literally had no filter. Jeff smirked but the girl behind the window almost had a coronary.

"What the fuck is your problem? Jeff is a fucking god!" Okay shit just went to a whole new level.

"Okay and you're crazy-" Before he could finish Jeff grabbed his sum and pulled him inside so he didn't insult the crazy fan. Since they already had dinner, they skipped the concession line and ended up getting some of the best seats. When he sat down he crisps crossed his legs under him then looked over to see Jeff just staring.

"If you sit like a child I don't even want to hear anything about my handwriting." Jeff wasn't really being serious because it was kind of adorable how he sat but if Punk could poke fun at him then he figured he could poke fun back.

"Hey I'm gonna go get us something to drink. I'll be right back." Before Punk could say anything he got up and walked away from his, let's face it, hot date. In his opinion Punk was the hottest person he had ever went out with. Since he knew Punk didn't like coke he walked straight out of the theater and to the convince store across the street that he had seen when they pulled in. Time was mi d of important though so he quickly sprinted over, went inside grabbed two cans of Pepsi, because it was easier to sneak cans in rather than bottles, and headed back to the theater trying not to shake the soda up too much. When he got back to his seat ignored Punk's obvious glance of confusion while trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry..a little winded. Here." He handed off the can of soda to the younger male.

"How'd you get this? When we walked I. I saw that they only had coke products." Confusion. Had filled his voice again. Jeff was starting to think that he stayed confused.

"I went over to that convenience store across the street." He shrugged thinking it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"Thanks." Punk smiled at him. Jeff couldn't quite place the look he was receiving from the blonde haired man next to him but instead of worrying about it he just rested his head on Punk's shoulder when the lights dimmed and the movie started.

―_After the movie_

By the time the movie was over the two had ended up holding hands again and Jeff had to admit it felt right. It just felt so natural with Punk. This time when they got to the car Punk didn't complain about driving instead he just got in and headed for the hotel. The ride there was filled with conversation, mostly contributed to by the 'nerd', as Punk had called himself. He was talking abut the parts he liked and the parts that were completely different from the comics.

"I mean yeah they can't really get the two different Spiderman comics into a two and a half hour movie but at least stick to one. And what the hell was the whole web shooting out from his hands thing? He fuckin used web cartridges that he made!" Punk was actually kind of mad which Jeff thought was actually kind of cute. He probably underestimated him when he said he had a collection of comic books but now Jeff could actually picture Punk just sitting around his house or whatever surrounded by piles of them. They were now standing in front of Punk's room door and Punk was just playing with Jeff's keys in his hands.

"Oh here." Punk said as he handed them back to Jeff.

"I..uh..I'm sorry I didn't plan today better." His hand ran through his hair in what seemed like a nervous habit.

"That's okay, I had fun." Jeff bit his lip and he watched as Punk's eyes followed the movement.

"Well maybe next time I'm in town or if you're ever in Chicago and I'm home for a bit we could… we could go out again." He ran another hand through his shaggy blonde hair and this time Jeff just made the first move. Leaning in he softly brushed his lips across Punk's. At first Punk didn't respond but Jeff soon felt movement under his own lips and smiled against Punk before pulling back.

"It's a date." Jeff turned around to feta back to his 'Vette, only glancing over his shoulder once to see a still sort of shocked Punk standing by his door. He couldn't wait for their next date.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up guys and sorry that there's no smut…. At least not yet. I wanted to start this off nice and sweet. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and **_**please**_** leave a review to let me know what you think. They're always welcomed with me.**

**With love,**

**Wondercake. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's just the same as the previous ones. Do I seriously need to repeat it? **

As soon as Jeff left the parking lot, Punk turned to open the door only to find it already open and a stunned Colt Cabana staring at him with a stupid smirk on his face. But he was too… surprised to say anything just yet. He wasn't expecting Jeff to kiss him, true but what really caught him off guard was that he kissed back. Pushing past his friend, Punk went to sit on his designated bed, leaning up against the headboard all the night's events still fresh in his mind. It had been a simple date but it had also been fun. Jeff was so laid back about everything, not high maintenance in the least which is kind of what he expected from him, seeing as how Jeff was freaking loaded. Jeff didn't seem to let the money get to him though, which was nice. Many people became so focused on the money that they lost their passion for the business and it showed in the ring. Jeff would never be one of those people though.

"Earth to Punk. You hear me man?" Colt was waving his hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked pushing his friend's hand away.

"I asked how your date went." Colt plopped down on his bed and waited for an answer.

"It was fine." Was all Punk said as he tried to gather all his thoughts.

"So what after every date that's just 'fine' you let them kiss you at the door?" At that Punk's head shot up.

"You fuckin watched me? That's weird man, even for you." To be honest it actually annoyed him. He couldn't explain why but it did.

"Ah come on. Don't be like that, Phil. I was going to get a soda and when I opened the door you guys were standing there. Would have been rude for me to interrupt." Colt just smiled at Punk's 'Bullshit' then turned on the television watching whatever show he deemed fit. The 'second city saint' went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of gym short, which is what he usually wore to bed and headed for the shower. Turning the water on, he let it get hot as he stripped himself of his clothing then stepped in. The hot water assaulted his body making Punk shudder. As he stood there he once again thought back to his night with Jeff. Every time the slightly older man smiled it did something to Punk he couldn't explain. He found himself trying to make it happen more. And that voice, the southern drawl which he had never really liked before, attracted him for some reason. And that face with the high cheek bones, cute little nose and plush lips. But most of all these eyes. Jeff's eyes, which were only a few shades lighter than his own olive green, held so much… much. Fuck he wasn't sure what he saw in them. All he knew was that he wanted to keep seeing it. Sighing, Punk found himself getting hard at the image in his mind. He also found himself leading his hand down his body, stopping once getting to the base of his hardening dick.

"Fuck it…" he moaned as he grasped his cock and started pumping it.

Jeff smiled all the way home, locking his lips hoping to get some small taste of the man known as CM Punk on them. Once he got to his house he sat in his car for a few moments trying to gather his thoughts. Punk had asked him out again. Jeff was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother tapping on his car window. Motioning for Matt to back away, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Sup Jeffro?" that stupid nickname. As much as he hated it though he kind of liked it as well. It was something only his older brother called him and it would stay that way.

"Nothing much. What'd you need?" Matt shoved his hands in his pocket and shrugged.

"I didn't need anything. Just thought I'd come stop by? Met your friend, Bryan. He's cool. Told me you went on a date. I almost believed him too but then I remembered my baby bro doesn't go on dates." Jeff started walking to the front door of his trailer, Matt close behind.

"He wasn't lying, Matty. I went out with someone, big deal." The look on Matt's face was so priceless Jeff couldn't help but to laugh. His brother was right though, he never really did go out much. His schedule was too hectic and when he finally was home all he wanted to do was chill. Plus there wasn't really anyone he would consider date worthy. All his friends were straight and it wasn't like when you traveled for a living you could just go out and meet someone that easily.

"Okay who was he? Was he good to you?" Matt went full big brother mode and Jeff only gave him a look. About this time Danielson came out of the bathroom and asked how it went.

"Guys, it was fine. We had dinner then went to a movie." Jeff moved into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Matt following him the entire way.

"Just dinner and a movie? That's kind of lame." Jeff scoffed. He hadn't thought their date was lame. It was cute and nice. He was in such a good mood though that he didn't even acknowledge what his brother had just said.

"So Punk didn't freak and just run?" Bryan just threw it out there like he had expected him too. Jeff gave him a look that basically told him to go fuck himself which only made the smaller man laugh.

"Wait wait wait…. His name is Punk? What kind of fucking name is Punk?" As much was Jeff loved his brother, sometimes he must wanted to hit Matt.

"It's just a stage name, but apparently he doesn't like his real one? I don't know why?" He'd have to bring it up next time, because if they started something… something more than friendship, he didn't want to call him Punk all the time. He wanted something personal that no one or at least a select group of people were allowed.

"A stage name? Fuck, Jeff don't tell me he's a stripper." Jeff actually laughed at the mental image he got of Punk actually on stage with music playing and taking his clothes off while dancing. Bryan who had been taking a drink of water, spit it out then started laughing along with him, even though Jeff doubted he had the same image.

"No, Matty, he's not a stripper. He works with Bryan in ROH. I met him last night while I was there and he asked me out." Now that he thought about it, it was kind of a whirlwind thing. Most people at least wait a few days before actually going on a date after meeting.

"Goddammit Jeffro….how the hell would that relationship work out?" Matt sighed in what seemed like annoyance which confused the youngest brother. Why would it matter if they were both wrestlers?

"You and Amy seem to do just fine together. Why would it be any different for me and Punk if we did decide to date?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Because we work in the same fucking company and have the same travel schedules! Think about it Jeff, how much time would you actually be spending face to face with this guy?" Danielson faded out from the room as the two brothers started fighting, obviously uncomfortable at the whole situation. Honestly though he hadn't really thought about all of that. Hell he hadn't even thought past the second date, which would be god knows when _because_ of their schedules. Jeff would never admit that to Matt though.

"Just worry about your own life okay?! I can handle mine!" Even though it was his house Jeff stomped out of the house slamming the door and heading out to his motocross track. Any time he needed to let out some pent up frustration, this was his escape.

By the time Punk came out of the bathroom, Colt was already asleep which meant there would be no worries about why he was in the shower for so long. For course his friend might not have even had to ask at all since he knew Punk well enough to know he _never_ took that long of a shower. Smiling to himself, Punk grabbed the Thor comic from his bag then sat down on the bed, using the lamp on the bed side table as his reading light. He couldn't quite get into it though. The more he tried the more he just thought about what Jeff might be doing right then. Punk had never felt like this about anyone and it was sort of weird to him. Especially since it was so soon after he had met the guy. Guy, another weird concept for him. Not once in his entire life had he ever thought of another man as anything more than a friend. Sighing he flopped his comic book down on the table and shut off the light. With his mind running like this there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on what he was reading, hell he probably wouldn't be able to sleep either but he had to, try something to get his mind off the strangely attractive male he had been with earlier that evening.

_-In the Morning_

Punk woke up from the little sleep he had actually gotten when he heard a loud bang coming from the hotel bathroom. Well Colt was definitely up. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Punk sat up and rubbed a hand across his face and to the back of his neck. He had tossed and turned all night, waking from dreams he had of the Charismatic Enigma and damn were they good dreams. Or at least they were getting good. Every time they would start getting close in the dream he would wake up, leaving him annoyed and with a semi-hard dick. Just as he stood from the bed and grabbed clothes from his bag to get dressed., his friend emerged from the bathroom who, when he saw Punk, smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about? It six in the morning." Punk snarled while slipping a shirt on over his head. He was too lazy to change the shorts he wore. Everyone was going to meet back up at the arena to ride to their next event together and if they weren't there on time then they would get left behind….again.

"Sleep well last night?" Colt asked, still with the smirk on his face. Punk was gathering up his things when asked this and at the question he stopped dead in his tracks. The nay reason Cabana would be even asking something like that was because he knew the answer.

"Look I'm too tired to play your games, Colt. Can you just not?"

"I'd be tired too if I was on and off all night because of some sex dreams." He laughed while starting to pack his own belongings.

"How do you know I was having dreams about sex? They could have been just regular old dreams." He tried to play it cool, like Colt was just fishing.

"Oh god…fuck yes…Jeff!" He tried moaning sexually while Punk chucked a shoe at him. This was not happening, this wasn't fucking happening. It wasn't that he was embarrassed he had a sex dream about a guy. He was embarrassed that his best friend had heard the dream. Well one side of it at least.

"We're never going to talk about this again." Punk said it as if it was the final word but even he knew Colt would never let him live it down.

When all their stuff was packed and they were ready to go, he and Colt grabbed a taxi and headed back to Halton Arena at the University of North Carolina. By the time they pulled up only about half the guys were really there.

"Hey Punk!" he heard fellow wrestler Jason Spence call out to him.

"Sup?" He asked while putting his things in the back of the van.

"Do you know where Danielson is? We asked Devine but he said he had opted with staying someplace else." Punk nodded while York was finishing his sentence.

"Yeah he's staying with a friend. I know he'll be here though. He's got no other way to the show in Virginia. Where's the rest of the guys though?" it didn't escape his notice that the other two vans weren't there when he pulled up.

"Oh they got tired of waiting and left already and Rebecca went to the bathroom." Just as he said that Becky came prancing out of the arena and headed towards them. Her eyes didn't leave him though. When she reached them she threw her arms around Punk and hugged him.

"Yay you're here." She all but squealed. He knew she had a thing for him but after he had refused her so many times he figured she's have gotten the hint. Apparently he was going to have to draw her a picture. Punk kept his arms by his side the entire time but she kept holding onto him, so grasping her upper arms gently he pulled her away. Just in time too because out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar black car pulling up. Immediately he felt his heart do a little jump in his chest and it felt like his stomach was about to fall out. As Danielson got out and headed to the trunk of his car he saw Jeff so the same, but not before making sure to get his attention. Punk made his way to the car eventually trying to be nonchalant about it, and helped Bryan, even though none was really needed.

"Hi." Jeff greeted him with a smile when he reached the trunk.

"Hey." Punk couldn't help but to smile back. Jeff's was so contagious that he felt it would be wrong not to smile back.

"So..um..here." Jeff held out a piece of paper and when Punk looked down at it he read a bunch of cities and dates but only one was highlighted.

"That's my touring schedule. We only go through Chicago once but we get to spend a few days there before we have to get to the next venue in Ohio. I figured maybe, if you aren't busy or anything we could have that second date, if you still want to." Jeff was so damn cute right now. Punk wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss those soft plush lips of his but he knew he probably shouldn't, not with his co-workers right there.

"Jeff… I'd like that." There was the smile again and before he shut the trunk, Jeff grazed his hand a bit knowing that was the only public affection he could give at the moment. The youngest Hardy wasn't stupid, he knew some of Punk's fellow wrestlers watch Raw and/or Smackdown so it wasn't like he could just come out and kiss him. That would probably cause a huge upset in the professional wrestling world. He watched as Jeff left then got on the van, headed for their next destination and was much as he loved his job, he couldn't wait for when he would get to be home…because that meant he'd get to see Jeff again. And this time, he wouldn't only be dreaming what it felt like to be with him.

**A/N: Alright guys there's chapter three. I hope I didn't disappoint and I promise you will NOT want to miss the next chapter. Reviews are welcome and I want to thank TayTay for her undying support.**

**Love,**

**Wondercake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No need to repeat it.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to TayTay4936. Thank you for reviewing hun, I really appreciate it.**

Jeff checked his email for the third time that day, hoping to see a message from someone. Not just any someone though, no he wanted to see an email from Punk. He arrived in Chicago literally an hour ago and had only checked into the hotel. At the moment he was sitting at the desk that accompanied the room and was on the computer, cursing at his empty inbox.

"Chillax baby bro. Maybe he's not around a computer." His brother Matt had been annoying him about this whole situation and he joked about it constantly. He didn't understand how Jeff felt about the 'straight-edge' man. Hell Jeff himself didn't understand it but he wasn't going to question it either. If there was one thing he learned in his short 25 years of life, it was just that. Life was short. Sighing, Jeff stood up only to go and plop back down on one of the full sized beds in the room he shared with not only his brother but his brother's girlfriend, Lita, as well. The three were considered inseparable and yeah Jeff liked Amy and all but no one should have to room with a couple. It was just… awkward. When Lita walked out of the bathroom, she sat down next to where he was laying and started playing, somewhat motherly like with his finally natural hair. Once the blue he had in his hair had faded out he had decided to just leave it its natural color, at least for a while. It was however recently cut. It was short in the back with some length near the front. He was never a normal hair type of guy.

"Don't you have a match tonight that you need to prepare for anyway?" Leave it to Matt to bring up work. Sure he had yet another match against Raven but it wasn't anything he needed to run beforehand or treat special. He and Raven had a good chemistry in the ring and just let things flow naturally when they were in the squared circle together. Rolling his eyes, Jeff continued to just lie there. He still had a few hours before he even needed to be at the arena so maybe he could just take a nap. Lita's fingers were still running through his short hair as he started to drift off.

Punk was hoping he'd make it back in time for tonight's Raw. Jeff had emailed him a few days ago that he would be leaving a few tickets and a backstage pass for him and whoever he wanted to bring for that Monday's show. Of course he had decided on just bringing Colt, no need to mooch that much but lately it had seemed like it would take a freaking miracle just to get there. He had asked the promoters of ROH for a week off so he could just rest and relax at his Chicago home. Little did they know he just wanted off so he could go on that second date with Jeff. It had been at least a month and a half since they had first went out and even though he never missed an episode of Raw, which his friend made fun of him for, he still wanted nothing more than to see the 'rainbow haired warrior'. Punk did notice that his hair was more blonde than anything lately, making that nickname kind of obsolete. As soon as he saw the Chicago city limit sign, Punk asked Colt to drive faster.

"Calm down we're already late what's ten more minutes gonna hurt?" Colt was right, they had already missed about twenty five minutes of the show but he'd rather not miss Jeff's match. His friend didn't speed up though even when Punk called him a grandma. Instead Cabana just chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" The 'second city saint' asked knowing there had to be some hidden meaning.

"Nothing, you're just acting like a schoolgirl is all. " Punk glared at his so called friend which only made Colt laugh. CM Punk was not acting like a schoolgirl. So what if he wanted to watch his… his… his what? They weren't dating so he couldn't call Jeff his boyfriend. Or were they? Would going on one date then planning another be considered dating? Honestly he didn't know the answer to his own question. The thought of him being able to call Jeff Hardy his boyfriend made him smile though. It would be nice to have someone like that in his life. As soon as that thought crossed his mind the car came to a stop. They couldn't be there yet could they? He hadn't really been paying attention to the road ahead. Looking back up through the windshield he saw the United Center and smiled for probably the hundredth time that night and it was all because of Jeff. When the car was officially parked Punk immediately made his way to the box office. He tapped on the glass when the girl behind it didn't even acknowledge his existence. The girl, which he assumed to be in her late teens, just rolled her eyes before putting her book down and speaking into the mic.

"Can't you read? We're sold out." She looked at him like he was stupid while pointing to the sign on the window that clearly stated Sold Out.

"No yeah I see that, thing is some tickets were left to me here by a friend." The girl rolled her eyes again before rummaging around the small box.

"Are you… Punk?" She asked reading the name on the envelope and when he nodded she pushed it through the small opening at the bottom of the window. Thanking the girl, Punk made his way inside and headed towards the backstage area. When he got there he barely had to flash his pass before the security guards ushered him through. Gee what great security. The first thing he noticed was that backstage here was a lot busier than backstage at ROH events. There were caterers, seamstresses, numerous physicians and a ton of other people that worked with the WWE plus the event staff from the arena.

"Do you know where we're going?" Colt asked and sighed when receiving a shake of the head from Punk. How was he supposed to know which door would lead to Jeff's locker room? If he had a private one that was. Chances are he probably just changed in the general locker room with all the other non-champion wrestlers. It wasn't long after he and Colt had started roaming around when someone came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Turning around and hoping it was Jeff, Punk instead saw the older Hardy brother.

"You must be Punk, gotta say my brother has been looking forward to you coming here tonight. Although for a while I thought you were gonna be a no show which would have disappointed him and then it would have just made me angry." Punk was a little intimidated by Matt but even more worried that he had singled him out as the person Jeff had obviously been talking about. Before Punk could even reply to anything a red haired female came over and wrapped herself around the darker Hardy.

"Matt stop being rude." She said before turning her attention to him.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this, of course, is Matt. You're Jeff's… friend?" She asked it as nicely as she could seeing as how there wasn't a title for him and Jeff. The first thing he thought of was that Matt and Amy were like the mom and dad meeting the daughter's boyfriend for the first time.

"Yeah. I'm Punk and this is my friend Colt." He used their ring names mainly because he hated Phil and Colt hated Scott. Most of the time, except for when they were angry with each other, they just called each other by their ring names anyway so it was just fitting for other people to as well.

"Punk you're real name?" There was big brother putting on the father role again, gaining a look of annoyance from Lita making Punk chuckle.

"No. My real name is Phil but I'd rather you call me Punk." Matt nodded slowly while kind of glaring at the younger male. Amy, trying to make the situation a little less awkward for everyone then spoke up asking if they wanted to go watch Jeff's match from the gorilla. Shrugging and throwing in a 'why not', Punks and Colt followed the couple.

Jeff had just lost his match against Raven and the two 'weirdest people' of the WWE walked up the ramp just as it cut to commercial. From their intense rivalry in the ring no one would ever guess they were actually pretty good friends. If you could call having a decent conversation over a drink or two good friends. Surprisingly though Jeff was the only one to have even that little personal time with the 38 year old.

"Till next time kid." Raven clapped him on the shoulder then went his separate way leaving Jeff to walk the rest of the way to gorilla himself. When Jeff stepped past the final curtain to where he knew Matt and Lita would be watching, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Matt talking to someone. He knew that voice. He started walking again only faster this time to get to his destination only to see Punk standing there with Matt, Amy, and the guy who was his tag team partner.

"Punk!" Jeff called out unable to help the smile that broke across his face. When the blonde haired man turned to face him with a smile of his own Jeff threw his arms around him.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." He breathed into his neck. When the slightly smaller male didn't wrap his arms around Jeff back he started to get a little worried. Suddenly he heard a gruff voice chuckle behind him.

"It's okay kid, you can hug him back. We all know." Hunter laughed again and then Jeff got it. Punk was worried about Jeff's reputation. With Triple H's encouragement though he wrapped his arms around Jeff's slender waist and hugged back.

"I promised you a second date didn't I?" Punk breathed into his ear. Their embrace ended when Matt cleared his throat making Jeff roll his eyes while pulling back. He kept his fingers intertwined with Punk's though, liking how it felt. To his credit he didn't try to pull away either as they all started walking.

"I hope my brother wasn't being too much of a dick." He said loudly gaining a scoff from his older brother and a laugh from Amy. Jeff didn't mean it though and Matt knew it. Ever since they were kids, Matt only tried looking out for his baby bro's best interest and Jeff was appreciative of that. Matt was more than a brother to him. He was his best friend and he was fortunate enough to be able to work with him on a daily basis. If he didn't have Matt he'd probably freak out.

"No your brother was… nice, enough anyway." Punk smiled making Matt chuckle. Well it looked like Punk had passed the 'you can date my brother' test. Out of nowhere Jeff heard a feigned cough and when he looked behind him he saw it was Punk's friend.

"Sorry." Punk apologized giving his friend a 'really' look.

"This is my friend Colt, known him practically since birth." He inclined his head in a sort of greeting and Jeff just waved back.

"This is a pretty nice set up you have, better than anything we have in ROH." Colt looked around and whistled like he was really impressed with the place. It was just another arena, in another town but Jeff then realized he meant all the staff and technicians and other personnel running around the place?

"Yeah it's something else but most of the time I just find it too hectic." Was Jeff's reply to the raven haired male. When they got to the dressing room Jeff excused himself to where he could go change and coming back out of the bathroom in plain clothes. Nothing special, just jeans and a Pearl Jam shirt. Matt and Amy were in the corner talking and Colt and Punk were just standing by the couch. Jeff cleared his throat and Punk immediately looked up smiling. Making his way over to the 'second city saint', Jeff was stopped by his brother.

"Amy and I have to go. We gotta get to the Smackdown House show in Detroit for taping tomorrow. Punk, Colt it was nice meeting you guys and Jeff….try to stay out of trouble, huh?" Matt hugged Jeff right before Amy came up and did the same only she whispered that Punk was a cutie making him chuckle lightly. Didn't he know it? After they left it was only him, Punk and Colt left in the room together and Jeff could tell Colt was trying not to pass out.

"Colt are you okay?" He asked truly worried about the younger man. Colt's head snapped up and he mumbled something about he was just tired.

"Why don't you take the car and go get some sleep, pal. I'll talk to you in the morning." Punk didn't have to tell him twice. He muttered thanks to Jeff while digging the keys out of his pocket and leaving the dressing room.

"You sure he'll make it home safely? He looks like he can barely stand let alone drive anywhere." Punk nodded explaining to Jeff that he only lived a block or so away. Oh yeah they were in their hometown. Looking down at his feet, Jeff shuffled his footing a bit. He was nervous but in a good way, it was kind of like how he felt last time. It surprised him when Punk grabbed his hand and started leading them out of the dressing room but not before Jeff grabbed his backpack and suitcase which Punk immediately took out of his hand being all gentleman like. Once his hand was reclaimed by the younger man, they continued walking out towards the parking lot.

"I don't see your car." Punk said looking around for the little black car. Jeff really hadn't thought this out completely.

"Yeah I don't usually drive when I'm on tour. I ride with Matt, Amy, Adam and Jay." Punk didn't seem too worried about the whole car thing. Instead he just shrugged and said that they'd just take the bus. Not being one to complain Jeff gladly followed as Punk lead the way, their fingers still entwined. Unfortunately they made it to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling off. Punk did this little growl of annoyance which for some strange reason aroused Jeff.

"Looks like we're walking. I don't love that far away though." He added when Jeff whined a little. After a very long day and a tiring match the last thing he wanted to do was walk anywhere. Especially at night on the streets of Chicago. Oddly enough though he felt safe, Punk knew this place probably like the back of his hand and he wouldn't put Jeff in harm's way. Would he? As soon as that moronic thought entered his mind he shoved it away. Of course he wouldn't.

As they started walking Punk could feel Jeff's grip on his hand tighten a bit and he couldn't blame him, Chicago was known to be a bit of a rough place. He knew Chicago better than most though so he knew which neighborhood to stay out of and which neighborhood was perfectly safe. The one they were in and going to were actually pretty calm. There shouldn't be anything to be afraid of.

"So you live close?" Jeff asked, his emerald green eyes looking at Punk with what he though was worry.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Punk smiled and when Jeff relaxed a bit at his words, he felt a little pitter patter in his chest. It was nice to know that Jeff trusted him enough to believe him. As they walked they managed to keep a conversation going.

"Your match was good. All your matches lately have been." Jeff's eyes flashed to him as Punk said that. He had realized that he just admitted that he had been watching Jeff's matches lately and color flushed to his cheeks immediately. Jeff smiled on of his breathtaking smiles before speaking.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I like that you watch, it's sweet. Although I have to disagree with you. My match with Raven today was…bleh. I'm tired of them screwing me over. I'm supposed to be having this huge match for the undisputed championship against Mark this summer but they just keep milking this rivalry between Raven and me. It's annoying as hell." Jeff seemed genuinely pissed off about the whole situation and Punk didn't know what he could say to make him feel better. He didn't blame him in fact. Here it was middle of May and the only thing they've done with him and Undertaker is having Taker come out and watch a few matches of his ringside.

"I'm sorry you don't wanna hear about this." Jeff sighed blowing out a big breath of air.

"It's okay I get it. I'd be pissed too. How about tonight I get your mind off it. " Jeff told him that'd be nice just as they turned the corner of the street Punk's apartment building was on. It wasn't the nicest place in the world but it was his.

"I'm sure your place is a lot nicer but uh, this is home." Punk lead him into the building then into his small apartment and when Jeff looked around, he smiled.

"It's completely you." Jeff commented gliding his fingers along the stacks of comic books lying on the coffee table before taking off his backpack and placing it on the couch.

"And you're wrong. I live in a double wide on my own property in Cameron, bet that wasn't what you expected." Jeff was right, it wasn't what he expected. Punk expected Jeff to have a real nice house in some suburban development in a Carolina city. Not in his small country hometown. It just went to show him how down to earth Jeff really was as if he didn't already have a small inkling. Jeff was still walking around the small apartment when Punk went to his bedroom and put Jeff's bag on his bed. When he got back to the little living room he found Jeff looking at an old picture of him and Colt's family which was more like his family than his own.

"I should have burned that picture." He joked and smirked as Jeff jumped and put the picture back down on the bookshelf.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been snooping around." Jeff blushed a light shade of pink and bit at his lip nervously. He was just too damn cute for Punk not to do anything. Welling over to where Jeff was he reached out and brought his chin up with his index finger.

"It's no big deal. Now do you need to change or do you just wanna go out like that?" He didn't mean it in a bad way at all. In fact Punk was wearing jeans and a tee and there was no way he was going to change. It didn't matter what they looked like, as long as they were together. Cheesy? Yeah but truthful. Jeff looked over Punk then looked down at himself and shrugged telling the younger man that he didn't need to change. Punk smiled then opened the front door motioning for Jeff before he stepped out behind the blonde.

"Where are we going this late at night?" Jeff asked only to get one of Punk's signature sexy smirks in return. There was no way he was going to ruin this surprise. He heard Jeff huff out in annoyance but he didn't ask again. Which was good because if he did Punk would probably blurt it out and then this whole thing would be for nothing. He had asked a friend to help him out with something and she automatically agreed without even asking what it was he wanted her to do. He was glad she did too because he didn't have a backup plan. He never had a backup plan, it just wasn't his style. As they walked to the bus stop, because he sure as hell wasn't going to walk all the way at night, they kept up a small conversation. Mostly Jeff continuing to ask where they were going.

"Come on don't you trust me?" He somewhat joked then immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Jeff's face. He looked like he was about to say something but then stopped, closing his mouth and looking down at the ground as they stood waiting for the bus. When it got there almost 10 minutes later they still hadn't said anything and even the ride it was quiet for the most part.

"This is our stop." Punk said quietly and leas them off the bus. The Navy Pier was an absolutely amazing place, sure it closed at 8:00pm but that was one thing that made tonight special. It would only be the two of them, plus his friend Ashlyn who just so happened to work at one of the Pier's many restaurants. Which is why he needed her help, well that and to get into the place after hours. He had actually put a lot of thought into this date, unlike last time, and he hoped Jeff would like it. When he looked over at Jeff he saw the man smiling a bit. Ashlyn had the place still lit up and he sure hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for any of this. Grabbing Jeff's hand he led him through the gate and through the park until they reached their destination.

"I thought you would never make it." A female voice called to the couple before actually emerging. Punk smiled and shrugged.

"I told you it was gonna be late. How'd you manage all this anyway?" Ashlyn shrugged innocently and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I have friends too. I asked for a favor for you because I thought this would make for a nicer date. Hi by the way I'm Ashlyn." She stuck her hand out which Jeff politely took, introducing himself as well.

"Everything is ready whenever you are. Punk you know where to find me." Ashlyn announced then left leaving the two alone.

"Come on I wanna show you something." Punk tugged at Jeff's hand and he willingly followed. Punk was always a bit of a romantic at heart and he wanted to take Jeff up on the Ferris wheel then stop it when they were at the top. It was a bit cliché but he hoped Jeff didn't find it too cheesy. When they got to it he noticed the technician already there waiting for them. Punk opened the door for Jeff then followed him in, it started moving in no time.

This was already the most amazing sate Jeff had ever been on. Punk was so adorable with how obviously nervous he was during their first date and then he goes and pulls something like this off. Sitting in the Ferris wheel Jeff took in all the sights before him as they made their way to the top. When it stopped however he got worried but then he realized Punk had probably arranged this. He was so utterly sweet.

"Do you know when you asked if I trusted you? I didn't not say yes because I don't. I didn't say yes because I was scared that I already do." It just came out of his mouth. Jeff never let people in so easily nor did he trust them so easily but for some reason Punk had gotten to him. He already harbored feelings for this unique man and it scared the hell out of him. Peeking through his lashes he saw Punk just staring at him. Jeff's eyes darted everywhere but Punk's and he didn't look at the man until he felt a hand on his chin pulling him to face the 'second city saint'.

"Well that's nice to know." Punk smirked then pulled Jeff into a searing kiss. Unlike the first time they kissed Punk wasn't the shy one. He had used just enough force to coax Jeff into playing with him and when his tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, Jeff opened up to let him in. And kudos to him not using too much like most did. Once he pulled away Jeff was left breathless.

"Wow…" he breathed, their faces still close to one another.

"Yeah..." Punk said just as breathless. All of a sudden the Ferris wheel started moving again and when they were down at the bottom, Punk let Jeff out first then followed suit but instead of just holding his hand Jeff felt the slightly younger man pull him into him. His arm went around his shoulder and he kissed Jeff's temple.

"Let's get something to eat." Jeff felt uncomfortable with his arms at his side so he let one wander up around Punk's waist and the other held the hand that was draped over his left shoulder hanging down to his chest. As nice as having dinner with Punk sounded he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He could think of a few other things he'd rather be doing than eat. Which surprised him because he wasn't the type of guy to put out so soon but there was just something about Punk.

"Or we could just skip dinner." Jeff threw the idea out there without actually saying it, making Punk stop dead in his tracks. He could see Ashlyn a few feet ahead of them waiting for them to come eat and he actually felt a little bad. She had put so much time and effort into this for them and he was willing to must blow it all off. He almost said never mind when Punk called out to her and told her thanks but they were just going to go home because it was late and both of them had a long day. She narrowed her eyes but smiled telling him to have fun.

Once they got back to Punk's apartment, Jeff could tell he was getting nervous even though he tried not show it. Shutting the front door behind him, he pulled Jeff into another kiss probably to try to calm his nerves.

"What's funny?" Punk asked as Jeff smiled on the blonde's lips.

"You're shaking. Could you be nervous?" Jeff teased lightly. He didn't mean it in a bad way, in fact he actually thought it was cute but Punk pulled back and went to, sit on the couch.

"Actually I am. I've never um… been with a guy before." That's what he was worried about? Jeff smiled to himself and went to him.

"I know that and if you don't want to we don't have to." Punk's olive green eyes looked over at him and there was something in them that made Jeff shift in his seat.

"I didn't say that." Punk whispered before reclaiming Jeff's mouth. Jeff made it his duty to make this as easy and comfortable for Punk as he could. He was actually glad he could share this moment with him. He felt Punk's hand go to the hem of his shirt and he let Punk take it from his body. It would hopefully make it less awkward if he let Punk make all the moves. Letting him go as fast or slow as he wanted to. His right hand trailed down Jeff's side as his left stayed at the back of his neck not allowing him to go anywhere. When Jeff thought he was comfortable enough he rested his hands on Punk's hips, his fingers rubbing at the skin underneath the shirt. Punk made this sexy growling noise deep within his throat and Jeff could feel his cock start to harden. He felt himself being pushed back and allowed it to happen. He knew Punk would be the dominant one and he was glad to let him, Jeff enjoyed being the submissive. He felt Punk's lips travel down his neck making him whine a bit. His neck had always been a major erogenous zone and the feeling of those soft lips with the cool metal lip ring on it just pushed him a little further. Those sinful lips made their way down his neck and to his chest, kissing it gently before going back to Jeff's mouth. While Punk continued to kiss him, Jeff moved his hands to the belt Punk was wearing making quick work of it and his shirt as well. He had slowed for a minute to gauge Punks reaction but he didn't seem fazed so he continued to work on his jeans his nimble fingers undoing the button and zipper with ease only to find he wore nothing underneath. Well that was convenient. Jeff grazed his fingers over the tip of Punk's protruding member, receiving a shiver from the blonde. Taking advantage of his distraction Jeff switched up their positions. Now he was on top. He tugged Punk's jeans down just enough to let his impressive size spring free. It was already leaking precum when Jeff took it into his hand. Before he did what he planned next though he looked up a Punk with his light green eyes only to see the man's head tilted back a bit and his eyes closed. Jeff's tongue darted out licking the pre before he took Punk into his mouth. The man immediately moaned and Jeff smiled before truly starting his task. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Punk's dick as he sucked, his cheeks hollowing out at the amount of pressure he used. His goal was to give Punk the best blowjob he had ever gotten in his life and by the way he was holding Jeff's head he would say he was doing a pretty good job. Letting his lips pop off the tip, he then licked the length of him underneath before taking him back in his mouth. His hand also came into play as he started to gently caress Punk's balls. The 'second city saint' arched his back making his dick hit the back of Jeff's throat a bit, thank god he didn't have a sensitive gag reflex. Punk started thrusting into Jeff's mouth and the older man gladly let him until he spent himself, his thick seed sliding down Jeff's throat as he swallowed it all. Jeff started kissing his way back up Punk's body until he got to his neck. He stayed there for a bit but Punk would have none of that, he pulled at Jeff's hair until the man obliged him and brought his lips against the younger's.

"That was…"

"Good?" Jeff supplied for him.

"Amazing." Punk smiled against his lips making Jeff smile in return. He thought the same thing and was glad Punk thought it was that good. Suddenly Punk was standing and pulling his pants up, zipping them but leaving them unbuttoned. He held out his hand and Jeff took it slowly being pulled from the couch himself. Jeff subconsciously knew where Punk was leading him and the nerves started to set in. What if Punk decided that this wasn't what he wanted? That Jeff wasn't what he wanted? What would he do then? He had put so much trust into this man already and he didn't know how he would feel if Punk pushed him away now. When they got to Punk's bedroom he was pulled back up against the 'second city saint' whose hands were slowly and shakily making their way to the front of Jeff's pants. Knowing he was nervous about this, possibly more than Jeff, so he decided to give him a little help. He placed his hands over Punk's and started to undo his own jeans with Punk's hands. Once they were undone he looked into Punk's olive greens before wiggling out of them completely, leaving him void of all clothing. Punk stepped towards him taking a small gulp before placing his hands on Jeff's bare hips, he didn't do anything else though. Just stood there looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked quietly somewhat scared of the answer he might receive.

"I don't know what to do. You know..for..for you." He looked away, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. Jeff understood what he meant. The first time he was ever with a guy he didn't know what to do either but in the end it didn't matter if he knew because it was his dominant partner's job to take care of that for him. Punk though, was the dom he was the one that was supposed to prep Jeff. This was a unique situation though so he supposed he could make an exception and… show Punk ,if you will, what to do. Climbing on the bed he looked over his shoulder to see Punk watching him, his eyes bright with lust. Lying down on his back he brought his fingers to his mouth and coated them with his saliva before circling them around his tight pucker. He could hear Punk's ragged breaths and he hadn't even been involved in anything yet. Well not fully anyway, but hopefully that will change in a few minutes. Jeff slowly pushed a finger in his breathing faltering a bit, it had been well a while since he had actually had any intimate contact. When he got used to the first he pushed a second finger in moaning quietly. His eyes popped open when he felt the bed move a little bit as Punk kneeled on it. His eyes never leaving Jeff's as he placed his finger to Jeff's mouth. The older male licked at them happily and coated them with a nice amount of spit. Punk hesitantly brought them down to Jeff's ass and Jeff pulled his own out knowing what Punk was wanting to do. He slowly pushed a finger in much like Jeff had but in the position Jeff was in his could only go so deep, Punk on the other hand didn't have this restriction and his finger pushed way past what Jeff's did. Another finger was added and when Jeff whined a bit, Punk ceased immediately. The "charismatic enigma' would have none of that though he started moving his hips pushing Punk's fingers so deep that he started hitting that little bundle of nerves.

"I want you so bad." Jeff moaned out. Punk placed his free hand on Jeff's hip and this made the older blonde stop his movements allowing the other to remove his fingers. The lust still apparent in his eyes but along with something else. Something like fear. It seemed like Jeff would have to bottom from the top, something he had only done once but enjoyed greatly. Bringing himself to his knees Jeff gently pushed Punk onto his back and rid him of his jeans once and for all, leaving him just as naked as he was himself. Taking Punk's member into his hand Jeff started to stroke it to life and it quickly became hard, leaking precum. Jeff smeared the pre all over Punk's cock before hovering above the scared but horny man beneath him. Lining the tip up to his entrance, Jeff started to slowly push himself down on it. Punk was by far the most well-endowed partner he had been with and he had known it might hurt a bit at first and he was right. To keep from yelling out and freaking Punk out he bit his lip and when the initial pain subsided he slowly took more of Punk until he hit the hilt. Then he started moving his hips in a circular motion bringing a sexy fucking groan from the man he was riding

Punk had no idea why he was nervous at first, this was nothing to be nervous about. Jeff obviously knew what he was doing and damn was he doing it well. He did everything just right to achieve the appropriate responses from Punk. The younger man now had his hands on Jeff's hips helping him in his goal. All of a sudden something sparked within Punk and he flipped them to where Jeff was now then one on his back and Punk between his knees fucking him deeply and sensually. The sounds his lover was making spurred Punk on even more as he started a faster pace.

"Fuck yes…" Jeff moaned loudly bringing his hips towards Punk every time Punk moved towards him. Punk brought Jeff's legs up to rest on his shoulder's hoping to gain more access to his slick haven and it worked like a charm. If it was at all possible he felt himself slid deeper into Jeff and soon felt the tip of his dick hit Jeff's prostate making the man writhe beneath him. A cocky smirk took place on Punk's face as he continued to hit that small bundle of nerves over and over. He watched as Jeff's hand reached for his own untouched cock which was rock hard and leaning against his stomach but Punk pushed it away and replaced it with his own. He wanted to be the one to make Jeff come, preferably at the same time he did. Stroking Jeff's dick in time with his thrusts he could tell the man was about to lose it and to be honest so was Punk. He could feel that familiar tingle in his balls and a few more hard thrusts later he was filling his lover's ass with his load. Jeff came as well shooting his warm sticky cum all over their stomachs. Once he was sure he was completely empty, Punk pulled out of Jeff and fell to his back beside Jeff, his arm wrapping around him to pull the older man closer into his side. He felt Jeff's head lay on his heaving chest and his fingers tracing it and his stomach.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Jeff breathed a smile on his face as he looked up into olive green eyes. Punk looked down and kissed the blonde, smirking himself.

"Same here." He said giving a breathy laugh. Who would have thought that the best sex of his life would be with a man? Certainly not him but here he was having experienced just that and a thought that scared him before now vanished itself from his mind. Punk was proud to be this way, to be here with Jeff and sharing this moment that only few ever truly experienced. Looking back down at the man who changed his life forever he noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing became lighter, a sign he was sleeping. Kissing his forehead Punk closed his eyes as well and let the darkness take over, excited for what the morning would bring.

**A/N: Alright guys there it is. The long awaited smut scene. I'm sorry it took so long to get up but college and work sometimes try to take over my life. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please do review.**

**Love to you all,**

**Wondercake**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff awoke in what he assumed to be late in the afternoon. Punk had proved to have an insane libido and had kept Jeff busy off and on all night. Not that he minded of course, Punk was by far the best lay he had ever had. Rolling over he noticed that Punk wasn't in the bed and a part of him freaked out a bit until he remembered they were at Punk's apartment. Stretching a little, he got out of the bed, threw on his jeans from last night and went in search of his… his what? They didn't really have a title even though they had been on a few dates and had the best night of their life's last night. When he got out into the little living room he saw Punk in the kitchen doing something and from the smell of it he was cooking. Which was great because Jeff found he was starving. As quiet as possible he snuck up behind Punk and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"What are you making me?" Jeff asked getting as smile in return. Punk returned his kiss before answering.

"I figured you earned some dinner. Hope you like pork chops, I didn't have any meat in the house so I went out earlier to get something." He blushed lightly obviously a little embarrassed but Jeff thought it was cute. He went out and bought meat just for him.

"They're my favorite." He said leaning against the counter. Punk didn't need to know that he preferred a nice juicy steak over pork any day, but he had tried so hard and it was adorable. He watched Punk as he continued to cook their dinner. The pork for Jeff and some sort of weird vegetarian dish for himself. It wasn't long until he was finished and they went into the living room to eat.

"You didn't have to do all this. I would have been happy to just take you somewhere." That what he usually did anyway. On the road that's all he did and when he was home he was too lazy to do anything else. Occasionally Matt would invite him over to eat and hang out when he was actually home too, but most times he was just by himself.

"Don't worry about it. I like to think I'm a decent cook and I don't want you to waste your money on me." Jeff rolled his eyes at the last comment Punk made but knew not to argue. He'd eventually get Punk to go out on a nice date with him if it killed him. As he continued to eat his dinner he leaned into Punk after he got back from putting a movie into the DVD player.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" He had asked Jeff just as he got back from taking hide plate to the kitchen. He settled himself beck down on the couch once again leaning into Punk's side.

"Honestly I wouldn't mind doing just this, just watching movies and hanging out in the peace and quiet of your place.. You don't need to try for me, Phil. You already got me."

He had called him Phil? He didn't remember ever telling Jeff his real name so how did he know it? If he was honest though he kind of liked it. It was personal and it made whatever this was going on between them seem more real. Speaking of that, he had been thinking about them all morning. He had wanted to make this permanent but didn't exactly know how to go about it. Right now though he figured it might as well just go for it.

"Hey Jeff?" he said quietly, still pretty nervous about the whole situation.

"Mhm?"

"I was wondering… do you maybe..like where do you see us going?" He couldn't help but to stutter and stumble over his thoughts. Jeff raised an eyebrow quizzically and Punk knew he'd have to actually say what he meant. Jeff was by no means clueless as to what he was trying to say, he was sure but if he were in Jeff's place right now he'd make him be the one to say it first.

"Do you think you'd want to um… go, uh go steady?" There now he had said it. All he had to do was wait for Jeff to answer and even though he was pretty positive of his answer he was still nervous as hell. As Jeff turned his body to where he could better face him he tried to read his body language, Punk was always good at reading people but right now he was getting nothing from the slightly older man. Suddenly though a smile formed across his face and he leaned in to kiss a relieved Punk.

"Only if I can call you Phil." He smiled against Punk's lips before kissing him again.

"Whatever you want, baby. Tell me something though how'd you know my real name? I didn't tell you did I?" Jeff shook his head explaining that Bryan had told him right before he went on the first date with Punk. He hadn't even thought about that possibility.

"You know I think I might have changed my mind about what I want to do tonight" Jeff's southern accented voice came, deeper than it usually was and after last night Punk knew exactly what could make it that way.

"Oh yeah?" he inquired as his new boyfriend straddled his lap and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah…" he felt Jeff mumble across his lips and instantly he was in the mood. It was amazing how Jeff could gain that reaction from him so fast. He was never like this before. Grabbing Jeff's upper thighs he switched their position up to where Jeff was lying on the couch with Punk between his legs. Last night he had learned all of Jeff's likes when it came to sex, well most of them anyway. He was sure there was still a few things he'd learn and it was his goal to learn them soon. Jeff's deft hands were working at pulling down Punk's shorts until his cock sprang free then focused his attention on that. He stroked Punk's member eliciting the sound he didn't even know he could make. His own hands worked at Jeff's jeans until he achieved in taking them off which wasn't that hard considering Jeff helped him in his task. As soon as they were though Jeff ground his hips against Punk making him shudder. Jeff's hand left Punk's dick as he roamed his hands around the rest of his body before finally stopping at the base of his neck and pulling him down to kiss Jeff. Their tongues danced until Punk won the battle of dominance and his lover let out a low groan. Once he did that Punk took the opportunity to caresses his fingers across Jeff's lips until he opened his mouth to take the long digits in. He sucked them and swirled his tongue around them until they were coated with his saliva then Punk pulled them out and traveling down to the 'rainbow haired warrior's' entrance. Slowly he slipped one finger in, wiggling it around before he added a secondary making Jeff whimper in pleasure.

"Please just fuck me." Jeff moaned out as his fingers continued teasing him. Punk loved it when Jeff asked him to enter. Removing his fingers, Punk smeared the precum leaking from his slit all over his hardened member and lined up the head with Jeff's pink hole. Just as he was about to slid home though, he heard his door knob rattle followed by Colt's greeting and a loud 'son of a bitch!'

Jeff pulled his pants up in probably record time after Colt came through the door of Punk's apartment. His boyfriend had a harder time as he tripped over the shorts that had fallen to his ankles and ended up falling on the floor. As he got back up he cast an apologetic look to Jeff then an annoyed glare at his friend.

"Colt, knock man. Come one." He was obviously angry that they had been interrupted and Colt was so embarrassed that his face was bright red, which made Jeff smirk. It was just so damn funny.

"I'm… uh..sorry." Colt stammered, still not making eye contact with either of them. In fact he was looking everywhere but at the couple. Jeff had seen this before when Matt had accidentally walked in on him and it was funny then too. Not that he could really explain why he found it so entertaining he just did.

"Did you need something, Colt?" Jeff asked seeing as how neither of the other two men were saying a word. His eyes flicked to Jeff real fast before looking away again.

"I….I don't remember. Shit it was important too." He face palmed himself like that would help bring the thought back before sitting down on the arm of the one chair in the room.

"Oh yeah just go ahead and make yourself comfy." Punk mumbled gaining a light slap on the arm from Jeff. He only got one of those 'what do you expect' looks in return however. It was obvious Punk was annoyed he was disturbed and it didn't look like he was going to hide his dissatisfaction from his friend. He was however trying to hide the hard on he still sported from their close encounter. He sat down on the couch next to Jeff and placed a pillow in his lap as he sat criss crossed, hugging the pillow to him trying to make it look not so obvious. Which wasn't working out too well.

"Do you maybe know what it was about? Like topic wise?" Jeff asked trying to help him in his train of thought. Colt shook his head before coming to his epiphany.

"Ah, boss man needs you tonight Punk. House show." Colt said the last sentence like an apology and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"No I'm off for a few days he knows that."

"Yeah but Divine went and got himself hurt last night and you're the only one that can take his place and it make sense. I told him you probably won't do it but I still had to come ask." He looked like he was still a little disappointed and Jeff sighed. He knew what it was like to be called in on a night off, the very few he got that was.

"If you need to go that's fine. I don't mind just hanging out again." He knew he'd probably regret that later but work always came first. It wasn't like Jeff was going to go anywhere.

"No. Tell him I'm busy." Punk said defiantly.

"Phil don't be stubborn." Jeff chastised. He didn't want to be the reason Punk didn't work tonight. Punk looked at Colt then back to Jeff before giving a defeated sigh and asking Colt where he needed to be. They got the directions to some high school gymnasium and Colt left so Punk could gather his things.

"I can't believe I let you talk me I to this." Punk complained a bit making Jeff roll his green eyes.

"Look this is more important than just me, it's your job. I'm not going to ask you to put it on the side line for me." The look Punk gave him stopped Jeff dead in his tracks. His boyfriend stepped up to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Nothing is more important than you." He kissed Jeff lightly, leaning his forehead against the other man's briefly before he pulled away.

"We better get going before I just say fuck it and throw you back on that couch." Punk grabbed his keys from the coffee table along with his gym bag which contained his ring gear then led them out the door. And just like that Jeff was on his way to his second ROH event.

**A/N: Well there's the 5****th**** chapter. It's not the best I know but hopefully my plans for the next one will keep you all hanging in with me.**

**With love as always,**

**Wondercake**


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the venue, or high school rather, Punk was still pretty pissed off. He had been promised he wouldn't be bothered the few days he had off yet here Cary was dragging him in. Jeff had been quiet the whole time probably because he knew that Punk was mad and did t want to deal with it. Thinking about it he guessed he could be considered selfish right now but all he had wanted to do was be at home with his new boyfriend. Going to the locker room of the gym, he noticed that Jeff wasn't walking beside him anymore and when he looked back he saw Becky seemingly flirting with him. She just couldn't leave any male alone could she? He trusted Jeff though so he let the older man take care of it while he changed it to his gear. His match was the first one up and he just wanted to get it over with so he could leave. When he came back out it didn't escape his notice that Becky and Jeff were still talking although it looked like she was about to leave. Punk waited until Jeff's new friend left before he went up to him.

"Looks like you've gained a friend." He stated humorously Jeff turned around and guffawed.

"She's funny but I might like her better if she wasn't trying to get me to hook you two up the entire time we talked."

"She what?" Punk asked in disbelief even though to be honest he wouldn't put it past her.

"You heard me." He scowled obviously annoyed with what happened. It was kind of cute, how jealous he was and everything. Chuckling Punk shook his head and leaned in t whisper in Jeff's ear.

"Don't worry baby. She's not my type." Jeff raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"And that would be…?" he prompted.

"Well let's see." Punk turned around acting like he was looking for someone else. He heard Jeff scoff and playfully shove him.

"Oh there. That's my type." He pointed at Jeff but the man turned around like he was pointing at someone behind him. Jeff looked confused as he turned back to face Punk but then the confusion switched to realization.

"You smooth son of a bitch." Jeff smiled making Punk chuckle and shrug innocently in return.

"Come on, I gotta go make the money." Okay so, yes he knew he wasn't the one in their relationship to make the big money but still, he had to say it. When they got to the curtain just before he went out, Jeff gave him a small kiss and he didn't think anything of it. Why should he? All of a sudden it dawned on him though that, while he didn't care what people thought of him, what about Jeff? If someone had seen them then that meant they could ruin Jeff's image if they decided to tell someone else. Pushing that thought into the back of his head, Punk stepped through the curtain to his match.

While Punk was out doing his thing Jeff didn't really have much to do besides watch him. But if he wanted to do that he'd have to sit out front or peek around the curtain. Opting out of either, he decided to just sit down and wait out the match. It couldn't be that long right?

Not long turned out to be ten minutes later and right when he came back, Punk made his way to Jeff first. He knew he had won his match because of all the congratulations he got while walking towards him.

"Good job, baby." Jeff said softly as Punk finally reached him. Punk rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm gonna go change then we can leave." They started to the dressing room when someone called out Punk's name. His boyfriend turned around, a little annoyed but compliant anyway.

"Sup Cary?" He called out from maybe five feet away.

"I need to talk to you… alone." Jeff looked over at a worried Punk and gave him a sympathetic look. Being called into the boss's office always made him a nervous wreck even though most of the time it was good news. Punk told him he'd be right back and once again Jeff just waited. Not that he minded or anything but he really just wanted to get back to where they were before they were interrupted by Colt. Not even five minutes after Punk went to talk to his boss Jeff heard him yelling. Okay so that wasn't good. Standing up just as the 'second city saint' came through the office door again, slamming it open he asked what was wrong.

"They're firing me." He stated venomously. Jeff didn't blame him either. If he had come in on a day off just to be fired after he'd be pretty pissed too.

"Why? What happened?" Jeff asked genuinely concerned and confused, if he was honest.

"Apparently some of the guys aren't comfortable working with 'someone like me'" Punk all but growled, even doing the finger quotations.

"Straight-edge? Haven't you always been like that?" Still confused as hell Jeff was startled when Punk let out a non-amused bark of laughter.

"I mean gay, baby. They don't feel comfortable working with me because I'm gay." His voice was quiet, which was something Jeff totally wasn't used to. Punk was so lively and fun to be around and to see him like this made Jeff's heart break. He was also extremely pissed. Here was a man they've known for years and all of a sudden they turn their back on him because of his sexual orientation? Wait how did they even find out? It wasn't like Punk yelled it from the rooftops and they had been very careful because Jeff _didn't _want this to happen to his lover. Sure Vince McMahon didn't care nor did most of the guys in the WWF locker room but he knew it'd be different for Punk although he didn't think it would be this dramatic if they had found out. Because no matter how careful they were eventually it would come out. They would come out. He wanted to say something, anything to make him feel better but honestly he had no clue what to say. He had never been in a position where people didn't accept him for who he was. It was just him to be different, it was just Jeff Hardy. Sighing Jeff followed as Punk went into the locker room not even bothering to shower, just putting his pants on over his trunks and boots along with putting on a shirt, gathering his things then they left. The bus ride to his little apartment was quiet, Punk still not saying anything and Jeff still not knowing what to say. Once they were inside though, Punk lost it. He started throwing things, breaking things and just all around tearing the place up.

"Baby stop!" Jeff yelled side stepping some things as he made his way to him. Grabbing his shoulders he shook him a bit, yelling again.

"Stop it, Phil! This isn't going to solve anything! Just calm down." Punk pulled away from him and kicked things out of his way before plopping down on his already abused old couch.

"You know what I keep thinking?" Punk asked, his voice a dead calm. Jeff shook his head prompting him more into sharing his thought.

"If I just would have stayed home like I wanted to tonight none of this would have happened. Nobody would know about us and I would still have a job." Punk scoffed and put his head down into his hands. Jeff on the other hand bit his lip and tried not take offense to that. On one hand he knew how much this business meant to Punk and that he was probably right but then again he had basically just said that he didn't want them to be known as a couple. That sort of hurt Jeff in a way he couldn't explain. Sure he had been with guys and had to keep it from others but this was different, he actually cared for Punk in a more than a fling kind of way. Sighing he put his head down and tried not let it show on his face what he was feeling.

Punk couldn't believe it. After everything he had been through with them they were just going to let go like they did? He sure as hell didn't deserve that. He had gone a little overboard in trashing his apartment and he felt bad for doing it in front of Jeff. Speaking of, where was he? Looking up he saw Jeff standing across the room seeming a bit saddened.

"Sorry about freaking out like that." Punk apologized causing Jeff's head to pop up from its downward position.

"It's just I don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm not good at anything else." Jeff smiled feebly probably trying his best to be supportive. He was too good for him.

"I understand." Jeff said quietly, his eyes looking down not wanting to make contact with Punk's. He noticed this too because in the short time they had been around each other he had always made eye contact with him. Jeff thought it was important in any relationship.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Punk asked worried that he might have scared Jeff off with his little episode. The older man only nodded as an answer and that sure as hell didn't make Punk feel secure in that answer. He knew he'd fuck this up! He couldn't have anything good in his life without fucking it up.

"Jeff, please say something." He needed to hear his voice, to know that everything was okay. Or in the least know he was okay.

"Do you really not want people to know about us?" It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it but when he did he felt horrible. That's what he had said right after his melt down. That he should have just stayed home then no one would know about them and he'd still have a job. He didn't want Jeff to think Punk blamed him for this and he sure as hell didn't want Jeff thinking he didn't want people to know about them. Hell he wanted to yell it from the rooftops but was afraid for Jeff. He was afraid that the same thing that happened to him would happen to Jeff.

"No! I mean yes I want people to know about us, but it's dangerous in our business. It's not like a desk job where if people don't like it they don't even have to look at you. Wrestling you have to not only be in the same locker room as others but there's physical content as well and you already know this so I don't need to explain." He trailed off. Obviously Jeff knew how this business worked, he had already been in it for almost a decade. It was also obvious that the people he worked with didn't seem to mind his sexuality. They still liked him and treated him like any other wrestler on the roster. At least that's what it looked like when he was there that one time.

"Phil, you have to stop caring what others think of you. So what if they don't like who you are or what you do outside the ring but once you step between these ropes they damn sure have to respect you. You're a phenomenal wrestler and an even better person and if they don't like you or feel comfortable around you because of who you sleep with then that's their loss." Jeff was right. He was absolutely right. Punk had always cared about what others thought of him and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was true. Smirking he stood up, got in front of Jeff and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're right." He uttered against Jeff's lips.

"And I'm going to start now. I've been afraid to say this thinking I'll seem like a fool but here it goes. I love you Jeff hardy. I don't know when it happened but I've never felt this sort of… connection with anyone before. So what if I lost my job, I still have you." Jeff pushed his forehead against his own and smiled.

"You'll always have me." Those words were like magic to Punk. They calmed every nerve in his body and quieted every doubt in his mind. This was going to work.


End file.
